Know You
by pali99
Summary: Amy and John are supposed to hate each other. right? Watch as their hate turns into understanding and then into something more. Sorry I fail summaries. R&R please! Chapter 4 is up, I am proud and wanting reviews. Enemies to best friends to lovers?
1. Hating You

"You know you like him" my best friend Abby taunted me.

"Shut up ab." I replied with a bitter tone. My best friend and I were standing right in front of our last class which just so happened to be my favorite class, Science. As if on cue all of the football players walked out of the locker room laughing and trying to look hot, as if, while the cheerleaders and other helpless girls sat there and giggled. I rolled my eyes. I turned to Abby and she smirked at me. Abby and I call them the "players" because they can't really help it but to go around going for random girls and then breaking their hearts the next day. I was just about to say something when I saw one of the players going up to one of the freshmen boys. As he got closer the, lets call him a nerd, the nerd tried to look away.

"Ha ha guys come check this out little nerds off to lunch." The player said.

"Leave me alone John I'm hungry," the kid replied trying to seem witty.

"Aww the kids hungry why don't you give him a knuckle sandwich John?" I heard one of the other players say. I watched John raise his fist as the freshman flinched. I couldn't stand to just sit there. I acted on account of nothing, but my heart and ran. I sprinted towards the scene and quickly stood in front of the boy and grabbed John's arm mid swing.

"Leave him alone John," I said out of breath. I quickly saw Johns face change from a smirk to pure shock. So did all of the faces behind him. One of his friends put a hand on his shoulder hinting that they should get out of there, so they did.

Abby and I walked to lunch. Abby could tell that I didn't want to talk about what had just happened so she didn't. That was one of the many reasons that I loved Abby.

"Wanna go to the mall this afternoon?" She asked determined to break the silence. I really did want to go, but I had other plans.

"No sorry I have to tutor tonight." I had been tutoring kids for the past 6 months to get some extra cash. Tonight was a new kid that I had never tutored before, but her parents seemed the think that she needed a lot of help.

We sat down at our usual table, which had its usual 5 people. Abby, Sarah, Julia, Julia's boyfriend, and me, and we didn't need any more. We all liked the quietness that our table offered. We all ate lunch talking about miscellaneous things like new shoes and test grades, nothing too interesting.

Through the entire lunch I couldn't help feel like someone was watching me, no scratch that, staring at me. I look at the players' table and saw him looking at me. It took me a millisecond because that was all I had, but it was definitely enough to tell exactly why he was looking my way. He looked confused and sympathetic t the same time, but I didn't know why. When you think of a player staring at you you think of them throwing invisible daggers your way. Not this time. He saw me and quickly turned back to his friends and so did I. Abby nudged me and I could tell that my face was semi pink. I told myself that I was being an idiot and I think that that calmed me down.

Later that afternoon


	2. Nice to Meet You

A/N: Sorry that this has taken so long. Idk why it has cuz I have lots of free time. I hope you like it. This really isn't about a book or anything I just made it up. You know how in disclaimers people say that they don't own their characters; well I think I do own these characters so yeah? Enjoy please R&R!

Later that afternoon

The house looked just as good as any on that long narrow street. It was a soft yellow color with a maroon shingled roof. There was a small breeze and I shivered.

_Stupid groundhog. _I thought to myself. I know groundhog's day is a myth and stuff, but I just like to blame the groundhog for the six more weeks of winter that I have to endure.

I went up to the door and knocked. I stood there as I heard a debate about opening the door inside finally the door swung open and there stood a little girl. Well I guess she wasn't exactly little, just not as old as I was. She looked around 12 or 13.

_This must be Anna. _

"Are you Anna?" I asked the girl.

"Yeah…..Are you Amy?" she asked in return.

"Why yes I am." I replied while I couldn't help but notice her mom walking to the door behind her.

"Hi there Amy I'm Mrs. Heartfield," The woman said as I shook her hand. The last name seemed familiar, but I didn't know where from. "Please come in. Anna why don't you two go get started." Anna showed me upstairs to her room. We passed by a series of doors.

"Wow nice house you guys have here. It's big for the 3 of you?" I asked in a nice tone.

"Well it's not just the 3 of us my brother, but he's never home because he's too busy." She said with a mocking expression on her face. I couldn't help but to laugh.

We studied for an hour. It was really rough. She didn't understand some basic concepts and I could tell that she was really trying, but it was almost like the words wouldn't come together in her head. Then it hit me.

"Your dyslexic," I mumbled. She looked at me with utter shock for a minute, but then her face softened.

"Yeah you got me," She replied with a glum look on her face.

"But why wouldn't you tell me?"

"Because I really need help and I thought that you wouldn't want to help me if you knew," she replied with a sad looking face.

"Even is you had told me it wouldn't change a thing. I think that you are brilliant." I said smiling at her. "Now give me a hug." I said with my arms open. She smiled and returned the hug. I looked over at the little alarm clock on her bedside table and it read 5:00. I had been here an hour and a half. "I think that's enough for today. Next week same time good for you?"  
>"Definitely."<p>

I started down the stairs and I realized that I forgot my bag. I turned around to ask Anna to bring it down with her and I didn't realize that I had still been walking. I suddenly ran a figure that was both hard but soft at the same time. It all happened in a moment and then I was falling backwards, but luckily I fell into two strong arms that quickly responded to catch me. I sat there for a minute taking in a deep breath, not thinking about what was happening. I turned around and looked to see whom my rescuer was. I looked up into his eyes and my heart almost stopped. It was John.

_Darn _ I silently scorned myself. I knew the last name sounded familiar. John Heartfield.

"Amy?" He said as I realized that I had been staring into his dark brown eyes. I blushed, but quickly kicked myself for doing so because he saw it and smiled.

"John." I replied trying my best to sound angry. I tried to go down the stairs, but he blocked my way.

"Amy about today, I"

"You what? You didn't mean what you said; you didn't know what you were saying? Save it John." I started walking down again.

"Wait," he said and he grabbed my wrist. I looked back at him. I didn't know why, but I felt like I had to. "We need to talk."

"How about Monday during lunch because right now I got to go."

"But." he pleaded.

"See you later. Bye Anna, see you next week." I called. I stormed downstairs and left.

That night I could barely fall asleep.


	3. Doing My History Essay, You?

A/N: I think this is going to be a short one. I just didn't want to skip to Monday because I thought it needed a little more and now I'm happy. The good stuff will come next chapter. Constructive Criticism always welcome!

Sunday night

I was sitting in my room trying to finish up my stupid history essay on Andrew Jackson when my phone buzzed. I knew immediately it was from Abby.

_What's up? _

_Nuthn U? _I quickly replied. It took her a while to respond and when I say a while I mean a _while, a_ctually enough time to finish my essay.

_Just got done with dinner srry_

_Oh no prob just finished essay. History teacher gone off rocker. :) _

_Ikr insane 5 paragraph essay some of us hve lives. I'm gonna call it a nite ttyl_

_Cu_

I looked over at the clock and it was 9 at night. That wasn't actually late, but I decided it was better to get some sleep because tomorrow was going to be a very long day.


	4. Do you need this?

_A/N- her guys sorry this took so long. I know you all probably hate this story and are like why on earth am I reading this, but trust me you might just enjoy this. (Hopefully you will)! So enjoy. R&R please_

* * *

><p>I woke up Monday morning just like I did any other day. I got up to my stupid alarm clock that goes off like a time bomb and took a shower. Then I stood in front of my closet for 10 minutes trying to decide what on earth I was going to wear that day. Finally I would change into clothes and brush my teeth. Sounds like fun right? Then I get in my car and drive my little sister and I to school. My sister is in 7th grade and she goes to the elementary branch of our school, Lake Omovahee Preparatory. Really weird name I know.<p>

"Hey do you know a girl named Anna?" I asked my sister while she played on her Iphone. When she got it I really couldn't believe that a 7th grader got the same iphone that I had.

"Yeah she's in a lot of my classes."

"Does she seem nice?"

"Yeah I never really talk to her."

"You should, I mean she sounds like a nice girl." I saw from the rear view mirror my sister's face change from being relaxed to full of suspicion, but then she relaxed it again.

"Sure."

I dropped my sister off and then parked in the parking lot at the high school. I went to my locker to get my stuff for class and then met up with Abby at our usual spot by the vending machines.

"So how was your weekend and tutoring." She asked. That was when I remembered it all.

"You really don't want to know."

"Try me." I could tell that she wouldn't stop until I told her so I told her the entire story. "Wow, that's rough." She said in a sympathetic tone. I was just about to say more when the bell gave a loud _. _"I'll try to talk to you before lunch, but if not good luck."

"Thanks," I said trying to sound like I didn't give anything about it. First class of the day was History in which we turned in our stupid essays on Andrew Jackson and started to talk about sugar plantations for who knows what reason. The rest of my classes flowed about the same way. Turn in stupid homework from weekend then do stupid assignment. That was until Science. Unfortunately I have the amazing pleasure of sharing my science class with John.

On my may in I did my best to just go to my seat and then pretend like I was writing something really important, but it wasn't enough.

"Good Morning, Amy." I looked up contrary to my conscience fighting it. He just sat there watching me draw crudely drawn pictures of flowers. A minute later he snatched the pencil from my grasp and I had no choice but to look up.

"Give me my pencil back."

"Are you sure you need it? It's a very nice pencil." He said as he started writing on the sheet that I had been doodling on a few seconds ago. I looked up and gave him one of my famous glares, but he just smirked. "Ok ok no need to get all mean about it he said as he handed the pencil back and walked to his own desk which was a few rows down.

I couldn't help but to look at my doodle page out of curiosity and what I saw made my heart almost skip a beat.

_Meet in front of library in tiny patch space. Bring lunch._

_-John_

I was about to turn around and look at John, but the second bell rang and so class started.

Through the entire class I could barely focus. Should I go? _Maybe I shouldn't. But he said that he was sorry. _I debated with my self until the end up class when I had finally made up my mind. I was gping to go face John Heartfield.

* * *

><p>AN- ooooooh clif hanger. Please Please Please review because it would make my sorry world.


	5. Understanding You

_Stupid Amy!_

I thought to myself as I walked to lunch. Just like he said he would be he was in the area right outside of the library. He looked like he was smiling. His brown hair looked just the same as it had last class, just enough length to cover his ears, but not his eyes. I attempted not to make any eye contact. I just kept my eyes positioned behind him at the cream wall of the library.

"Hey," he said. Even though I wasn't looking at him I could tell that his voice was full of hope.

"Whatever," I replied in a scornful tone. I almost kicked myself for choosing to look at him that very moment, but I did. His eyes went from kind to sad and almost disappointed. I immediately felt guilty. "I mean, let's just get this over with I'm meeting Abby at the end of lunch," I quickly tried to cover up what I had said before. I sat down on the grass and put my food down next to where his was. I then proceeded to sit behind my food and start eating. John just shrugged his shoulders and did the same.

After a few moments of extremely awkward silence he finally spoke. "Amy I didn't mean to be terrible to that freshman. I just thought that that was what I should have done." He finished with his head hanging a bit low. I wanted so much to believe him but I just couldn't.

"Well no matter what you thought it was mean and wrong." I said in a very mean tone. At once I regretted it. I expected his facial expression to be sad, but I was wrong. He was angry, very angry.

"You don't know me Amy; you don't know what I have to live with at school!" He said, a lot louder than I would have liked. I subconsciously placed a comforting hand on his arm. He seemed to calm down some, but not a lot.

"Why don't you elaborate?" I asked trying my very hardest not to make him explode again. With that simple sentence my entire perspective of people changed.

John sighed then started. "My friends, well I don't know if they really are my friends, well they treat me like I'm different. The only reason that I pick on kids like that freshman is because well..." He stammered he looked up from his gaze at the green grass beneath us. For that moment we caught each other's eyes. I realized that it had been the first time that I had bothered to look at his eyes. They were a deep brown. Not exactly dark enough to call a chocolate color, but there was something about them that made my insides go fuzzy like I couldn't breathe. I hadn't realized that he had also been staring at me in return, but then he cleared his throat and I was snapped back into reality.

Johns POV

"Because well…" I paused. I had no idea how to continue. Then it hit me, what if she wasn't really listening. As if to make sure I looked up. Our eyes immediately found each other's and I was lost. I had always thought that her eyes were hazel, though I didn't put much thought into it, but now that I was really looking at them I realized that they were a mix of colors. Some green, blue, and mostly black were all mixed up. I even thought that I saw a little bit of gray in the mix too. My throat went dry all of the sudden and I cleared my throat.

"You were scared?" She asked. There was a twinkle in her eyes and by her facial expression I could tell that she meant the question with her entire heart. If this was anyone else, maybe excluding my sister I would have lied and said no, but I couldn't lie to her.

"Yes."

"But why?"

"You really wouldn't get it, but when you play a sport with people, well they just start to like you and you like how the people praise you so you act the way they want you to so that you won't become one of those kids who is all alone." I had never confined in someone like this and for the first time since I had come to this school I felt like an extremely heavy weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. "I was afraid that people wouldn't like me anymore if I didn't pick on kids younger than us."

"But how can you know for sure."

"It happened." The look of disbelief on her face was shocking, but she looked as though she wanted me to continue so I did. "One of my "friends" was picking on one of the freshmen last year and I went up to him and told him how it wasn't cool to pick on other kids. I knew that I had done the right thing, but not everyone on the team agreed. Later at practice they all excluded me. I know we're in high school and it's really stupid to play when that whole team excluded you from the group, and I really hurt. I didn't like the feeling at all. So the next day I picked on some kid in front of the team and then they were my friends again."

"I'm sorry John. I shouldn't have judged you like that. I just figured that all of you were the same and that none of you really had a heart, but now I realize that you do have a heart. But even though you have a heart, doesn't mean that you are good and kind and sincere." I was immediately disappointed. "Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"You'll never pick on someone again."

That was a hard one. If I gave in then I would be the person that the football players would hate, but if I didn't then Amy would hate me forever. If I was a sensible guy I would have gone with the second option and said goodbye to Amy forever, but I just couldn't.

"Ok."

She reached over to me and hugged me around my neck. I felt a tingle shoot through me. Just as I was about to wrap arms around her and return the hug there was the distinct sound of someone clearing there throat behind us. Amy quickly jumped back and her face was a little pink. I snickered. I looked up and saw that it was Abby who had cleared her throat and she was now looking at me scornfully.

"Uh… come on Amy." She said as she dragged Amy away.

I couldn't fall asleep that night.

* * *

><p>Well one more chapter done. This one was pretty long. Please R&amp;R! And special thanks you my beta, Catgrrl! :)<p> 


End file.
